Ingatan Tentangmu Yang Lama Itu
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke. memiliki ingatan bersama tentang mereka di kehidupan mereka dimasa yang lalu namun hanya Naruto yang mengingatnya dan berusaha membuat Sasuke juga kembali mengingatnya. meskipun dalam keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan dulu. karena kali ini Naruto ingin mencintai Sasuke. / NarufemSasu/ b'day Naruto/ selamat menikmati/ RnR?


**Pairing: NaruFemSasu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Ingatan Tentangmu Yang Lama Itu**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Ingatan ini

Ingatan yang dulu

Ingatan tentangmu

Tentang kita

Kau tahu?

Aku sangat bahagia dan berterima kasih pada Kami-sama

Karena ingatan itu tak sedikitpun hilang dari ingatanku dan masih terekam jelas dengan indahnya

Aku merindukanmu

Sungguh tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi

Aku datang, sayang

Tunggu aku.

"Naruto, apa yang kau cari?" seorang pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya pada sang ayah yang telah memanggilnya. "Kau mencari temanmu?" lagi sang ayah bertanya karena melihat Naruto yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya menolehkan kepalanya keseluruh arah seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ahh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah ini saja" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti lagi, Naruto. Sekarang kau catat dulu barang-barang yang harus kau bawa besok. Nanti kau dimarahi loh kalau tidak bawa barang-barangnya" ucap sang ayah dengan tertawa jail melihat anaknya yang mendengus sebal melihat daftar barang yang harus dibawanya lalu setelah itu tuba-tiba Naruto terdiam sambil kebali menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang ayah.

'Kalimat itu, kalimat yang sama seperti saat itu' lalu kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah depan tempat tertempel kertas pengumuman. Tempat yang sama seperti dulu. Bahkan posisi meja dan kursi tempat stant panitiapun sama perish lengkap dengan barang-barang yang sengaja disediakan oleh panitia. Tapi kenapa hanya satu yang berbeda. Dimana? Dimana sosok itu? Sosok yang seharusnya duduk disana seperti dulu dengan tatapan datarnya?.

"Permisi, pak" ucap seorang siswi dengan bad kalung paniti.

"Apa kau panitia yang menunggui stand ini?" tanya ayah Naruto.

"Ahh, iya, pak. Maaf tadi saya tinggal sebentar. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

'Panitia yang menunggui meja stand? Mungkinkah itu dia?' senyum kecilpun tanpa sadar terlukiskan diwajahnya dan cepat kepalanya menoleh pada sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan sang ayah hingga perlahan senyum itu menghilang digantikan raut wajah kekecewaan.

Sosok lain, sosok yang bahkan tak dikenalnya atau munkin dia lupa karena sosok yang diingatnya hanya satu.

"Naruto, apa sudah selesai?" tanya sang ayah yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto "Baiklah, sekarang ayo ki-". "Namikaze-san?" ayah Naruto pun menoleh mendapati teman lamanya menyapa hingga akhirnya mereka asilk mengobrol berdua. Narutopun hanya bisa diam dan menunggu sang ayah selesai.

"Semua panitia berkumpul dilapangan sekarang" teriak salah seorang senior kelas tiga dari tengah lapangan.

Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas orang-orang yang bergerombol berdatangan untuk berkumpul dilapangan. Matanya berbinar senang berharap dia dapat menemukan sosok itu, namun sampai akhirnya mereka dibubarkan. Sosoknya sama sekali tak terlihat oleh Naruto.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Naruto berjalan menghampiri salah satu panitia yang ditebaknya sebagai siswi kelas 2, Naruto dengan mudah mengetahuinya karena saat panitia itu melihatnya tatapan tajam langsung terarah pada Naruto yang menganggap itu hanya angin lalu.

"Maaf kak" ucapnya sopan lalu siswi yang disapanyapun hanya menaikan sebelah alis "Apa disini ada kakak panitia Mos kelas 2 yang namanya Sasuke?" tanyanya berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya bingung "Seingatku tak ada satupun orang bernama Sasuke disekolah ini apalagi panitia" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya. Terima kasih kak" ucap Naruto lalu segera berbalik mendekati ayahnya dengan perasaan kecewa.

'Apa aku salah tempat? Tidak. Aku yakin ini tempatnya. Tapi kenapa kau tak ada? Dimana kau sekarang?'

Aku telah disini

Aku datang untuk menemuimu

Dimana kau sekarang?

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak ada disini?

Tempat dimana harusnya kita bertemu pertama kali dulu disekolah ini, kakak.

Satu tahun pun telah berlalu semenjak Naruto menjadi siswa disekolah ini hingga akhirnya dia menjadi siswa kelas 2 dan dipercaya menjadi salah satu panitia mos kelas 2. Rasanya satu tahun disekolah ini terasa sangat menyedihkan mengingat seseorang yang dicari dan ditunggunya nyatanya hingga kini belum ditemukannya. Sosok itu benar-benar tak ada disini.

Kakinya berjalan dengan lesu menujuh ruang aula tempat para panitia kini berkupul karena ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran siswa dan siswi baru dibuka. Bahkan seseorang calon siswi yang terlihat kebingungan didepannya tak dihiraukannya dan terus berjalan dengan tampang malasnya.

"Permisi, Maaf, kak" hingga langkahnya terhenti oleh suara dari arah belakangnya tepat dari arah seoarang siswi yang tadi dilewatinya. Suara yang terasah familiar ditelinganya, suara datar khas seseorang yang selama ini ditunggunya "Dimana ruang tata usaha sekolah ini?" suara yang terdengar datar dan lembut disaat bersamaan untuk menjaga kesopanannya. Khas orang itu saat bertemu dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Mata Naruto terpejam sebentar sebelum terbuka kembali dan perlahan membalikan badannya untuk melihat sosok yang ada dibelakannya, hingga mata terbelalak lebar saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam yang memandangnnya datar. Naruto pun merasa waktu terhenti seketika itu.

"Bisakah kakak tunjukan dimana ruang tata usahanya?" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan sopan.

"Oh, ya. Tentu. Biar aku antarkan" ucap Naruto lalu kembali berbalik dengan langkah pelan menunggu sosok itu berjalan disampingnya. Setelah sosok itu berjalan disampinya dia mengamati wajah itu. Wajah yang sama dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang dicarinya dan dirindukannya kini telah ditemukannya. Tapi kenapa sosok itu seolah tak mengenalnya? Atau jangan-jangan sosok itu melupakannya atau tak ingat padanya.

"Sasuke?" sosok itu menoleh dengan kaget saat merasa namanya disebut "Kau benar-benar Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi membuat Sasuke mengkrutkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana kakak bisa tahu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya dengan bingung membuat Naruto terdiam dengan memegang dada sebelah kirinya 'Seperti inikah sakit yang kau rasakan saat aku dulu melukaimu?' batin Naruto merasa sakit.

"Kau Sasuke. jangan bercanda. Kau pasti sedang berbohong dan pura-pura tidak mengenalkukan. Hei-hei. Aku sama sekali tidak lupa kalau kau adalah orang paling jail nomor satu dulu" ucap Naruto berharap ucapannya benar.

"Dulu? Apa kita benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan heran "Tapi seingatku aku benar-benar tidak mengenal kakak. Mungkin kakak salah orang. Ah ini ruang tata usahanya. Terima kasih bantuannya kak" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati Naruto yang hanya diam dan memandang dengan kosong punggung Sasuke yang menjauh sebelum kakinya melangkah menjauh untuk pergi keruang aula.

Akhirnya dimasa ini

Dimasa yang telah kita nantikan datangnya

Kitapun bertemu lagi

Dikeadan yang berbeda lagi

Jika dulu aku yang memanggilmu kakak

Maka sekarang kau lah yang dengan manisnya memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa kau tak mengingatku?

Mengingat tentang kita

Tahukah kau?

Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu hanya menatap datar padaku

seperti kau menatap yang lainnya

haruskah?

Haruskah aku kembali membuatmu mengingatku?

Membuatmu kembali melihatku dengan pandangan lembutmu

Jika itu yang kau inginkan

Maka aku

Maka aku akan lakukan seperti yang inginkan

Akan kubuat tatapan datar itu menjadi tatapan lembut yang seperti dulu

Kakak kesayanganku

Oh tidak, aku salah

Maksutku

Adik kesayanganku.

"Itukan kak Naruto, kenapa dia ada di koridor kelas 1" bisik salah seorang siswi yang melihat Naruto berjalan dengan menengokan kepalanya kesana-sini seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Loh, kak Naruto. Kenapa ada disini?" tanya seorang siswi yang tak sengaja hampir menabrak Naruto saat hendak keluar kelasnya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana kelas siswi kelas 1 bernama Sasuke?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ini kelas Sasuke" tunjuknya pada pintu dibelakang tempat sang siswi berdiri. Mengetahui itu Naruto langsung melangkah untuk melihat Sasuke namun ucapan sang siswi membatalkan niatnya "Tapi Sasuke sedang kantor dan belum kembali".

"Begitu ya" ucap Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Eh itu Sasuke!" ucap siswi itu membuat Naruto segera menoleh kan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk dan melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan tatapan datarnya "Sasuke, Kak Naruto mencarimu ni!" teriak siswi itu dengan senyum anehnya.

Setelah Sasuke hampir mendekatpun sang siswi berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Cie.. cie.. Sasuke, kalau kau jadian dengan Naruto jangan lupa traktir aku ya" ucapnya sambil tertawa gila menurut Sasuke.

Narutopun tersenyum menyadari Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan suara datar milikinya.

"Oh, aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama dikantin. Kau mau?" ajak Naruto dengan senyumnya. Namun sayangnya Naruto lupa jika Sasuke tidaklah sama dengan gadis lainnya yang akan langsung terpesona dengan senyumnya. Sasuke hanya diam menatap datar pada Naruto yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak lapar" balas Sasuke dengan cueknya.

'Ck, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan sifatnya yang menyebalkan ini' batin Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada hal lain aku ingin masuk kelas" ucap Sasuke masih cuek.

"Ok, baiklah. Mungkin kita bisa bersama besok. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Sasukepun hendak menolak ajakan Naruto lagi. Naruto yang sudah tahu itupun segera memotong ucapan Sasuke "Kali ini aku tidak terima penolak. Bel istirahat aku akan langsung kesini" ucap Naruto lalu segerah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendengus sebal.

"Dasar seenaknya" gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan duduk ditempatnya.

"Sasuke. kau ini aneh sekali ya. Bayak loh siswi kelas 1 yang lagi deketin kak Naruto tapi malah dicuekin tapi kau malah seperti kelihatan risih didekati oleh kak Naruto. Kalau menurut aku ya. Kak Naruto itu suka kamu de kayaknya" ucap temannya panjang lebar yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke yang sibuk membaca bukunya "Lihat aja ya, dari mulai Mos sampe sekarang kak Naruto terus dekatin kamu kan? Sampe mencari kelasmu tadi. Bukankah itu sudah sangat kelihatan. Yang hebat dan membuatku heran kak Naruto itu tahan sekali ya dengan sifat datar dan dinginmu itu, kau tahu terlihat kalau kak Naruto itu seolah memahami dan mengenalmu sudah lama. Atau kalian memang saling mengenal sebelumnya?" ucapan terakhir temannyapun membuat mata Sasuke yang terfokus pada buku terbelalak kecil sebelum kembali datar dan membaca bukunya kembali.

"Sasuke?" rengek temannya yang merasa diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" balas Sasuke yang membuat temannya makin mendengus kesal.

'Mengenal sebelumnya?' batin Naruto terpikir akan ucapan temannya lalu teringat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto disekolah ini.

"_Kau Sasuke. jangan bercanda. Kau pasti sedang berbohong dan pura-pura tidak mengenalkukan. Hei-hei. Aku sama sekali tidak lupa kalau kau adalah orang paling jail nomor satu dulu"_

'Dulu? Apa kami benar-benar saling mengenal sebelumnya? Tidak. Aku yakin, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan kak Naruto sebelumnya. Mungkin dia salah orang. Ya. Dia hanya salah orang' batin Sasuke mengabaikan pikirannya tentang Naruto dan kembali fokus membaca bukunya.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kak Naruto tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kekantin-" ucap Sasuke saat ternyata Naruto benar-benar menjemputnya saat jam istirahat namun ucapannya segera dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Astaga!" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan dahinya membuat Sasuke keheranan "Aku lupa. Kau kan dari dulu tidak suka tempat keramaian apalagi kantin" ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya mengetahui Naruto tahu tentangnya yang tidak suka keramaian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman belakang sekolah saja. Disana pasti sepi" ucap Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi siswa dan siswi yang melihat mereka sambil berbisik keheranan melihatnya yang menggandeng Sasuke. persis seperti dulu saat dikehidupan mereka yang dulu.

Sekeras apapun kau

Aku tak akan meyerah

Akan kudapatkan kembali kelembutan itu

Akan kubuat lagi kau mengatakannya

Mengatakan pada semua orang

Jika hanya aku

Hanya aku orang yang paling kau sayang

Haripun berlalu terasa dangat cepat bagi Naruto hingga akhirnya sampai pada bulan kelahirannya. Hubungannya pun semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Saat hanya bersamanya dia akan dengan santainya menunjukan sifat jailnya dan tertawa dengan senang bahkan sangat manja hingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sasuke. sedangkan ketika ada orang lain dengan cepat Sasuke akan merubah sifatnya kembali menjadi gadis dengan wajah datar.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil mencubiti pipi Sasuke.

"Aww, Sakit tahu kak Naruto" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya membuat Naruto tertawa keras.

"Habis dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah, kau sangat menggemaskan" ucap Naruto masih tertawa senang namun langsung terdiam saat menyadari ekpresi wajah Sasuke yang berubah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Kakak selalu mengatakan tentang ingatan yang dulu. Apa kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya? Kapan? Dimana? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kebingungannya membuat Naruto hanya bisa menatap dengan sendu.

"Ya, dulu. Dikehidupan yang lalu sebelum masa ini" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pipi Sasuke yang hanya diam tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto.

"Saat yang dulu, saat kau menjadi kakak dan akulah yang menjadi adik, Kak Sasuke" gumam Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan kakak tapi sebenarnya saat pertama kali kita bertemu mengapa tak terasa seperti pertama kali bertemu?" ungkap Sasuke dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Mungkin karena ingatan mu perlahan mulai kembali" ucap Naruto.

"Ingatan? Beo Sasuke bertambah bingung.

"Ya. Ingatan tentangmu yang lama itu. Ingatan tentang kita" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pipi Sasuke.

Akhirnya

Kata-kata yang sangat ingin aku dengar kau ucapkan

Sama seperti ingatanku ini

Kau akhirnya mengatakan itu

'Mengapa tak terasa seperti pertama kali bertemu?'.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto? Buru-buru sekali" ucap salah seorang teman Naruto yang melihat Naruto terburu-buru.

"Aku ada urusan" ucap Naruto singkat dan langsung berjalan cepat menujuh taman tempat adik kesanyangannya duduk menantinya.

'Aku ingat, dulu. Disini tempat Sasuke menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku. Bahkan tepat dihari yang sama dihari ulang tahunku. Hari yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku dulu. Apa sekarang Sasuke akan menyatakan rasa sukanya lagi padaku? Mungkinkah?' batin Naruto dengan tersenyum senang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya namun Sasuke hanya diam dalam pandangan kosongnya yang mendang kearah pagar sekolah.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi agak keras membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget "Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Naruto yang mengetahui Sasuke baru menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa de javu" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum gugupnya.

"De javu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Déjà vu. Sejak bertemu dan kenal dengan kak Naruto, aku selalu merasa de javu" ucap Sasuke pelan memandang Naruto " Tapi dalam ingatanku, keadaan kita berbanding terbalik" ungkap Sasuke terlihat berpikir, Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sasuke sudah berucap lebih dulu.

"Ahh, itu tidak penting, sekarang ada yang lebih penting" ucap Sasuke dengan semangatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Selamat ulang tahun kak Naruto" ucap Sasuke dengan semangat sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung berliontinkan batu berbentuk prisma berwarna biru "Entah kenapa kalung ini sudah lama aku miliki tapi aku tidak tahu untuk siapa, karena kakak adalah orang yang spesial bagiku jadi aku ingin memberikan ini pada kakak" ucap Sasuke senang. Narutopun menerima kalung itu dan menatapnya.

"Sangat cantik. Apa ada hal lain yang juga ingin kau katakana?" tanya Naruto dengan padangan berharap.

"Hal lain? Ah iya. Terimah kasih telah bertahan untuk dekat dengan ku, bagiku Kak Naruto selamanya adalah kakakku" ucap Naruto, seketika itu Naruto merasakan sakit pada hatinya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kau juga adalah adik kesanyanganku bagiku" ucap Naruto berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

Kau tahu Sasuke?

Rasanya sangat Sakit

Saat aku tahu

Ternyata kau

Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak

Haha

Kini aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi kau

Bodohnya aku bertanya padamu

Aku yakin kau sebenarnya lebih tahu tentang rasa sakit itu

Tapi taka pa

Asal bisa bersamamu

Aku akan berusaha menembus dinging hatimu lebih dalam

Seperti dulu

Hingga benang merah ini dapat terhubung denganmu

Terhubung dengan ikatan kita yang lama itu.

END

Yuuuhuuuuuuu….. akhirnya selesai. Ada yang tahu ini lanjutan dari apa?. Ok selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun. Maaf ya aku buat kamu kyak gini. Miako juga mau minta maaf kalau OOC dan banyak typos karena Miako gak cek lagi. Ok Miako mau cus dulu ke fic Satunya jadi segini aja dulu ya. Jangan lupa review biar Miako semangat lanjutin semua Fic Miako, okok?. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha, daaaahh…daaahhh…

.

.

.

.

.

Ingatan itu

Ingatan apa ini

Kenapa ingatan ini menyiksaku

Rasanya ingatan itu adalah ingatan yang sangat indah namun

Namun juga menyakitkan

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa rasa sakit ini seolah rasa sakit yang aku rindukan

Siapa sebenarnya kau?

Atau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kita?

Kak Naruto, siapa kau sebernarnya?

Kenapa rasa ini sungguh sangat bahagia dan juga menyakitkan hingga aku sangat menikmatinya meskipun sakit?.


End file.
